1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar-like musical instrument, and more particularly to a guitar-like instrument with a neck-body connecting assembly that securely connects a neck of the guitar-like musical instrument such as a classic guitar or an electric guitar to a body of the instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
Guitar-like musical instruments such as classic guitars, electric guitars and the like have a body and a neck. The body and neck of such musical instruments cannot be as a single piece and must be fabricated separately and connected together with a connecting assembly.
With reference to FIG. 3, a conventional guitar has a body (31), a neck (30) and a connecting assembly.
The body (31) is hollow and has a sidewall (311).
The neck (30) has a distal end and a proximal end.
The connecting assembly (30) is connected between proximal end of the neck (30) and the sidewall (311) of the body (31) and has a tapered mounting slot (33) and a mounting block (32). The tapered mounting slot (33) is defined in the sidewall (311) of the body (30). The mounting block (32) is attached to the proximal end of the neck (30) and has a tapered mounting protrusion (321). The tapered mounting protrusion (321) is formed on the mounting block (32) and corresponds to the tapered mounting slot (33). An adhesive is applied to the tapered mounting protrusion (321), and the tapered mounting protrusion (321) is mounted in the tapered mounting slot (33) so the body (31) and the neck (30) are bonded tightly together.
However, the adhesive deteriorates after a period of time, which results in the undesired detachment of the body (31) and the neck (30).
With reference to FIG. 4, another conventional guitar has a body (41), a neck (40) and a connecting assembly.
The body (41) is hollow and has a sidewall (411).
The neck (40) has a distal end and a proximal end.
The connecting assembly connects the body (41) and the neck (40) and has a neck mount (43), a mounting block (42) and two pins (44).
The neck mount (43) is mounted through the sidewall (411) of the body (41) and has an outside, two opposite sides, two side lips, a rectangular recess (431) and two pairs of mounting holes (432). The side lips extend from the outside and are adjacent respectively to opposite sides of the neck mount (43). The rectangular recess (431) is defined through the neck mount (43) between the side lips. The mounting holes (432) are defined transversely through the side lips and communicate with the rectangular recess (431). The mounting holes (432) in one side lip are aligned respectively with the mounting holes (432) of the other side lip.
The mounting block (42) is mounted on the proximal end of the neck (40) and has a rectangular mounting protrusion (421). The rectangular mounting protrusion (421) is formed on the mounting block (42), is mounted in the rectangular recess (431) in the neck mount (43) and has two mounting holes (422). The mounting holes (422) are defined transversely through the rectangular mounting protrusion (421) and are aligned with the mounting holes (432) in the neck mount (43).
The pins (44) are mounted in the mounting holes (432) in the neck mount (43) and the mounting holes (422) in the mounting block (42) to tightly connect the neck (40) to the body (41).
However, any looseness and imprecision in attaching the rectangular mounting protrusion (421) on the mounting block (42) to the rectangular recess (431) in the neck mount (43) results in the wobbling of the neck (40) relative to the body (41).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a guitar-like musical instrument with a neck-body connecting assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.